Blind
by The Forgotten Neko
Summary: Do to sircumstances pertaining to Marumaru's new found crush for Shu, Shu is temporarely blind. The gang has to stay put until Shu is better. Terrible things happen, and Shu beleives that it's all his own fault. Who will comfort Shu? Rated M for paranoia


BLIND

CHAPTER 1:

'Ugh... Why does this sleeping bag feel so heavy?' Shu thought. Shu unwillingly opened his eyes and turned his head around to see Marumaru sitting cros-legged on his back. This position would've looked weird, if the young Devee had been the size of a normal 10 year old human boy. But alas, Marumaru was a roughly 2 feet tall at the most, and Shu was an average of 5 feet tall. Shu rolled over onto his back, successfully knocking the Devee off of him.

"Good morning-maru!" Marumaru chirped. Shu grunted in response, while slowly crawling towards the entrance to his tent. Shu opened the tent's flap and almost fell on his back when the light of the early morning hit his eyes. "Marumaru," Shu whined, with an angry pout forming on his face. "Why did you wake me up? It's gotta be like three in the mornin'!" It wasn't really that early of course. It was really about five o' clock in the morning.

"I wanted to show ya somethin'-maru!" Marumaru replied. "Do you have to show it to me right now?" Shu asked, raising a slender eyebrow. "Yes-maru!" was Marumaru's only response before happily bounding out of Shu's tent. Shu sighed. 'I guess I'll just have to follow him.' Shu thought grogily. 'There's just no way he'll leave me alone until I see what he wants to show me...'

With that thought, Shu crawled out of his tent and stood up. Everyone slept in seperate tents that they had gathered before they left on their journey in the first place. 'So far,' Shu thought as he crawled out. 'It seems we've gathered six of the seven souljers of light. I wonder who the last one is... Oh well. I suppose we'll find out later...' Shu yawned before stretching his arms upward, causing his shirt to slide up, revealing some of his smooth stomache. When he was finished, he ran off in the direction that Marumaru went.

Meanwhile, Jiro was looking down upon the two from a tree, watfching the whole thing go down. He normally woke up at about 4 o' clock and traind until five o' clock, before waking Shu up at six. He did this so that he was always ahead of Shu. So that he could get Shu mad. It amused him greatly to see that angry pout on Shu's lips, but like hell he would admit that to anybody. Especially the amusement part.

Jiro had allready been done with his early training session, and had been sitting in a tree looking over what he could see. In fact, he was about to go wake Shu up early, just to piss him off, when he saw Marumaru run into Shu's tent. 'What is he doing?' Jiro thought, before he heard some soft speaking coming from Shu's tent. "Good morning-maru!" he heard Marumaru chirp, in his unusual voice. Jiro heard some shuffling and a few seconds later, he saw Shu poke his head out of his tent. Although Jiro could see Shu, Shu couldn't see Jiro.

Shu closed his eyes sharply from the blinding light that hit his face and ducked back into his tent. "Marumaru!" he heard shu whine, and Jiro softly chuckled at the sound of Shu's voice. 'He's probably got that pout on his face.' he thought. "Why did you wake me up? It's gotta be like three in the mornin'!" Shu finished. At that notion, Jiro rolled his eyes. It was five o' clock in the morning, not three.

Jiro continued to listen to Shu and the Devee talk. "I wanted to show you somethin'-maru!" he heard the Devee say. "Do you have to show it to me right now?" Shu replied. Jiro envisioned Shu with a confused look on his face when he said this. Although he, too, wondered what the Devee had to show Shu. Not to mention why he had to show him it at five o' clock in the morning.

"Yes-maru!" he heard Marumaru yell happily. He was amazed that nobody had been awakened by their racket yet. But before he could ponder as to what Marumaru might want to show Shu, he saw Marumaru bound out of Shu's tent and into one side of the forest that was surrounding them. Not long after, Shu crawled out of the tent, just in time to see which direction Marumaru took off in. Jiro saw Shu stretch his arms up, revealing some of his stomache. Jiro suddenly felt his face heat up, and had to look away.

He looked back to see Shu take off in the same direction as Marumaru. 'Well, I guess I should follow them.' thought Jiro. 'I should make sure they don't somehow manage to get themeselves hurt.' Jiro imagined several ways that Marumaru and Shu could get themeselves killed at this time of day. He shuddered. He then took off in the same direction as his two "companions" to make sure that they didn't get themeselves and everyone else doomed.

TBC  
>AN: This was my first ever fanfiction, so please be nice. I'm not sure how long this story will be either... PLEASE REVIEW! ALL CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APRECIATED! Flames will be used to roast marshmellows...


End file.
